


A Wild Casino Adventure with the Avatar of Greed

by MissNatty



Series: Demon Charmer [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gambling, Kissing, Original Character(s), Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty
Summary: Chapter 3Demon Charmer is ready for her first date, and it'll be with Mammon, the Avatar of Greed.There is only one place he is interested in taking her to expand on his powers.Have you ever wondered what the world looks like to the avatar of greed? What would it feel like to take on that power?However, by not being more cautious, something else has happened that will change the dynamic of her dates going forward.Passage includes "A Dinner Interlude with Lucifer"
Series: Demon Charmer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Wild Casino Adventure with the Avatar of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry. I was so excited to post this passage for the release of Mammon's character song that I had to skip a chapter. As a result, I had to cut this passage short. Please look forward to a bridge coming [Working Title: A Picnic Lunch with Solomon] that will link this piece to "Making Breakfast with Beelzebub".

The day of her first date had finally come. She had planned to go out with Mammon in the evening, after the brothers had finished the performance event for that day. He had not told her a lot about what they would be doing, his only comment had been, “I want you to look like a million grimm!”

She had selected a short, fitted, dark money green dress. She paired up her gold jewelry and a pair of gold heels that she had sworn to Asmodeus she would never be able to find a reason to wear. Of course, Asmo had been right about the heels, she managed to find plenty of ways to pair them with various outfits.

She then selected a metallic green shadow and applied a heavy dramatic eyeliner look with long lashes. She opted to go with a glossy lip that had a strong gold shimmer. A light floral perfume put a finish on her preparations.

As she came down into the main foyer, she found Lucifer and Leviathan waiting alongside Mammon. Mammon was dressed in a classically tailored suit, black in color, with a crisp white shirt. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and he was wearing his signature yellow sunglasses. 

She had gotten about halfway down the steps before they took notice of her. Leviathan was the first, releasing a light slap to Lucifer’s arm. Lucifer had clearly been pre-scolding Mammon before their date. Lucifer hissed a growl over to Leviathan before he realized why he had been trying to get his attention.

As their eyes caught her, each of them had their breath caught in their chests. She stopped a couple steps short of the bottom to give a little squeeze and wiggle. 

“How do I look?” She knew the question was unnecessary, based on the looks they were giving her, but she figured it would help bring them back into the moment. 

“I cannot believe you would go to such trouble for him.” Lucifer had a slight blush to his cheeks as he slugged Mammon in the shoulder. 

Mammon winced as he stepped forward to take her hand. “Wow, you really do look like a million grimm!” As she stepped onto the main floor, he gave her a twirl. 

Leviathan didn’t say anything, but was smiling as he snapped a quick picture of the pair. 

“Mammon, do not forget what I have told you.” Lucifer seemed to be unhappy that he was forced to cut his scolding short, but then turned his rich crimson eyes to her, “My pet, do not hesitate to call me if he tries anything underhanded.”

She did her best to offer him a reassuring smile. “I’m certain that won’t be necessary. He’s learned to behave.”

Lucifer could only shake his head at her. Her confidence sometimes rivaled his own, and it was also one of the things that made her so irresistible to him. Mammon was the one of his brothers she had the most experience in controlling. Yet this did little to calm his worry.

They exited the House of Lamentation, hand in hand. Mammon had pulled his car around and let her in on the passenger side. He made quick work of getting into the driver’s seat and pulling off leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

“I tell ya, that Lucifer with his, ‘Don’t you dare’s and ‘If I hear that you…’s. He’s going to worry himself sick over you tonight. As if I would do anything without your permission.”

She let out a small giggle. Mammon stopped, having realized that he was saying all of this out loud. 

“It’s not like I was planning on doing anything. You’re a human after all. I’m just doing this because I promised everyone else that I would. I mean, we all agreed to do this.”

“Well, you can say that, Mammon. Personally, I’m really excited to be able to hang out with you tonight.”

He beamed her over a bright broad smile, “You should be excited! Mammon the great is going to show you what it’s like to be a winner! I hope you’re ready to see more grimm than you have ever imagined! We’re going to take ‘em for all they’re worth!”

It was a little over an hour drive to the Sinner’s Lounge and Casino. When they arrived, he pulled his car around toward the back of the parking lot. Once he was parked, he turned off the ignition and then looked over to her. 

“So, uh, here’s the thing. If this is going to work, I’m probably going to have to transfer at least a little bit of my power to you.” He ran his hand through his hair as he said this, desperately trying not to look too eager to kiss her. 

She leaned closer to him, smiling softly. “I can only imagine what you mean by that.”

“Awe, c’mon treasure. Why do you always have to make things like this so much harder than they already are?”

“I really cannot help myself. I can see what gets Lucifer so excited about seeing you squirm. Your face twists into the cutest fits of pain.” 

“You just had to mention him. You’re really making this hard on me. Didn’t you say you were excited to spend time with me? You’re not going to spend the whole time thinking about him, are you?”

He let out a frustrated growl, and got out of the driver’s seat. He made quick work of coming around to let her out of the car. She was happy that his car’s seat belt was more compliant than Beelzebub’s had been. She was able to unlatch herself before he made his way around to let her out of the car. 

She stepped out of the car and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing her body against him. “Mammon, I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset with me.”

“You think you can just flash those eyes at me and be forgiven. I should just take you back now. I don’t need lower demons thinking I hang out with humans.”

Her hands traced up around his shoulders and she interlocked her fingers behind his neck. She poked her lip out in a pout and fixed him with her widest eyes. “Mister the great Mammon, Sir. Please don’t take me home so soon.”

“Wh-what’s with the cute act? You lookin’ for a kiss?” he couldn’t stop his hands from wrapping around her waist. He did enjoy the feeling of her pressed to him like this. 

“Only if you’re still willing to kiss me back.” She looked into the deep oceans of his eyes, the bright gold flecks were beaming at her as his hands interlocked at the small of her back.

“Well fine, since we’re already here. I’d hate to waste the gas.”

He gave her a squeeze and pulled her up into an electric kiss. His alkaline heat surged through her like lightning. Her lips parted in a gasp but he wasted no time taking her deeper. Her hands found the sides of his face as she fought against the painful want she found in his kiss. 

She took grip of the back of his head and pulled him away from her. She was breathing fast and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her skin was alight with electric fire. “Oh my, Mammon, you taste like a battery!”

He chuckled at her as he watched the bolts of power race over her body. While she wouldn’t be able to see it herself, he knew she could feel the power racing through her. He traced a few light kisses over her neck, sending shock waves of smaller bolts racing through her. 

She shuddered in his arms. It didn’t matter how gentle he attempted to be with her. He knew it would sting but he couldn’t stop from wanting more of her. His horns flared up as her nails reflexively cut into his shoulders. 

“I-I want, more” She was barely able to form the words through fire that charged through her. 

“Getting greedy already, treasure?”

She turned her eyes on him again. She tried to think of anything that she could possibly say to keep from spoiling this electric moment, but found herself only able to whimper to him in response. 

The gold flecks in his eyes flashed at her again. He leaned in to kiss her again but was met with a small bite to his lower lip. The sudden flower of pain caused his wings and claws to break free. This time it was the deep blue of his eyes that glowed with rich desire to keep this treasure locked away for his own. 

His response was much less gentle than his initial intent had been. With a growl, he pulled her tight with his left claw tight on the small of her back, his right coming up to the back of her head. This time he forced more of his power into her, watching wide bolts of lightning radiate out from her. 

She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders as the electric fire built up inside of her. He finally released her once she began to shudder against his kiss. He held her tight just a bit longer, still enjoying the sight of his power coursing all across her. He also wanted to give her a chance to slow her breathing before they went inside. 

He laughed as he looked down at her, “Now who’s the one with cute fits of pain written all over their face? I thought you wanted more? Did I burn you out already, treasure?”

He then smiled and gave her a small shake. “Now don’t go passing-out on me. That is definitely against Lucifer’s rules!”

She swallowed hard, trying to take control of her breathing. Every hair felt like it was standing on end as she fought to open her eyes.

“I-I think that is all I can handle for now. But I know I’m going to want to try that again tonight.”

He gave her another tight squeeze, “Yep, that’s how I wanted to hear you talk. Let’s go make some quick grimm before the show. Levi helped me get these tickets. I tell ya, I may be the avatar of greed, but he knows how to rig a lottery! These are some premium seats!”

She held tight to Mammon’s arm as they entered the casino. The lights glittered in her eyes and everything was lit up with electric power. Shortly after they entered, she began to notice certain things about the various machines and cards. 

“You can see it now, can’t you?” Mammon leaned in close and softly spoke into her ear, “Can you tell which slot machine will be the next to hit a jackpot?”

Hey eyes scanned the lobby. She realized that every one of the machines was giving off its own aura. A lot of the machines had moderately golden auras, some had added shimmer to them. She gasped when she first noticed the peppering of machines with dark auras. 

“Yeah, be careful. Those would take your hand right off your arm if you get too close.” 

He then nuzzled her neck right below her ear as he whispered to her again, “You should be able to feel it calling to you.”

Her eyes reflexively closed as his touch sent another wave of electricity across her neck and shoulders. She could hear something, like a small tone, coming from the back of the casino. They began to walk through the aisles. 

“Is this what it’s like for you all the time? All these auras are making my head hurt.”

He offered her a laugh and tapped the side of his glasses. “I know these make me look handsome, but they also help with that. Besides, the real winners look better than gold.”

It was another few minutes searching before they found the machine that was giving off the tone she had heard. It was around the center of the casino, but still off to the side. The aura emanating from the machine had a full rainbow hue with shimmering effervescence to it. It was so beautiful that it stole her breath.

“Haha, I knew you would be able to find one. Let’s see what that machine has to give us.”

As they approached the machine her heart began to race. Mammon slipped a few grimm into her hand, “Bet it all, the most you can put on it.”

She could feel the charge in the coins as she dropped them into the machine. Mammon pressed up close to her back as she reached for the handle. She could feel his fire on her fingers as she took hold of the handle. As she pulled down on the lever, his fingers traced along the hem of her dress lightly brushing the outside of her thigh. His touch flared up the electric charge across her body and she felt the excess pour into the machine. 

The aura surrounding the machine exploded in white light as the machine played through its animation. Overhead an alarm went off signaling that the machine had paid out a large jackpot. The machine paid out a million grimm jackpot. 

Confetti rained down on them as he scooped her up in a big strong hug. “You did amazing, treasure!”

As they sat in the office waiting to collect the winnings, she was quick to learn that Mammon was not normally allowed at the casino because of his powers. They agreed to pay the winnings directly to her, after confirming on the security footage that Mammon had not been the one to put the money in the machine. He had also been careful to make sure she had taken the lead when they moved through the casino itself. The only thing they asked was that they not participate in any additional gambling for the remainder of the evening. 

By the time they had left the admin office, the lounge had opened for the show. There would be a variety show with singers, a full orchestra, and several comedy acts. It had been a vintage group that was reuniting for a short run at the lounge. The seats that they had won ended up being a booth at the front center of the open dance floor.

The low lighting in the lounge was a welcome break from the glitter of the main casino. Once the hostess had shown them to their seats, they were provided with the specials. They selected bottles of wine and champagne, hors d'oeuvres, main entrees, and a few desserts to enjoy through the course of the show. 

Just before the main course was served, there was a band set. Mammon stood up and pulled her to her feet. 

“You won’t have any appetite left for the main course if I don’t make you burn off some of that appetizer.” 

The first few songs were upbeat and she enjoyed the levity that she felt while Mammon spun her around on the dance floor. She had always enjoyed watching him dance at the performance events she attended with the brothers, but it felt great to actually be dancing alongside him. 

She was surprised when the band took the beat down into a slower pace. Mammon cut her a sly smirk and quickly pulled her up close to him again. She let out a small gasp from the unexpected gesture but met him in the embrace. 

The electricity in her skin rose again as he held her close. As he led her around in a slow sweeping dance, she took a moment to take a long slow breath of his cologne. She knew he was not the type of demon to take trust in, but the way he held her in that moment made it difficult to see any of that. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to take even more of you. I tried to keep from going too far before, I may not be able to hold back if there’s a next time. You’re so beautiful, treasure.”

The electricity flared across her skin again. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as the song came to an end. She wanted the moment to last longer. She did not want to give up this closeness she had with him. 

He smiled down on her, as if he could pick the thought right from her eyes. He only gave her half a release, keeping her close to him as he led her back to the table to finish enjoying their supper. The band finished and a few different performers took the stage as they finished the desert sampling they had selected.

“Since they won’t let us play anymore here, how about we head back to the House of Lamentation and play some pool in my room after the show?”

She beamed a bright smile up to him and nodded with excitement. He gave a small laugh at her response and put his arm around her, pulling her close for the remainder of the show. She rested her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the finale. They paid the bill out of the cash they had won in the casino and left to head back to the house of Lamentation. 

Only one member of the house was aware that they had returned. Most of the brothers had anticipated that Mammon would keep her out into the morning trying to rake up a major jackpot. Only the avatar of envy had the stamina to keep watch the entire night. 

They quietly made their way to Mammon’s bedroom. He latched the door as they slipped in, doing a last check, but not realizing one adjacent door was open a sliver of a crack. He knew it was a risk, but he couldn’t stop himself. He had to have her tonight. He knew that if his powers were working correctly, she would want him just as badly.

“So, here’s my plan, for each ball I sink, you have to pay me a thousand grimm. For each ball you sink, I’ll give you another kiss. That sounds like a win-win combo, doesn’t it?” He was laughing as he said this.

“Leave it to a demon to think that is a winning situation for me. Whatever, I’m willing to take that bet. However, for each ball I sink, I’m also going to take a thousand grimm to pay on your debts to your brothers. That’s how we’ll split your half of the money that’s left.” She placed the bag of money on the table at the center of his room as she slipped out of her heels. 

Mammon tossed his suit coat over the couch and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He then made his way over to rack up the balls for their first game and passed her a cue, saying, “I was going to take it easy on you, but if you’re going to be like that, I’m going all out on this.” 

She leaned in to take the break shot and he wasted no time pressing himself to her. He could still see his power coursing over her body. He knew that the fact that she had been unwilling to give up half of the remaining winnings meant that she was blinded by his own greed. 

He traced his fingers over her shoulders as she took the shot. The motion lit up the electric fire that was already coursing over her body. She wasn’t able to sink anything with the first shot, but didn’t make an immediate move to shake him off. She bit the inside of her lip, trying to fight against the wanting that was building inside her. 

He finally moved away from her, taking up a spot on an adjacent corner of the table. He lined up and was able to sink the first ball of the game. He had been determined to be as distracting as possible when she was trying to line up her shots. This time he leaned close and whispered into her ear.

“You really do look fantastic tonight. You’re everything a demon could want.”

She scratched the shot as she swallowed hard against the words. The electric fire racing across her skin lit her whole soul. His tone dripped with the same want that she had been fighting back. His next shot sank two more balls. 

This time when he approached her, she fixed him with a pout. “Must you be such an unforgivable tramp?”

He licked his lips as he backed her against the pool table. “Would you prefer a more forward approach, treasure?” With that he hoisted her up onto the side of the table. 

She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into the backs of his knees as he allowed his claws to extend against her thighs. Her thighs were hot under his touch as she steadied herself by putting her hand on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be more gentle with you, treasure. I know you’re such a delicate human and all. I just want you so badly I can’t stop myself.” 

He leaned in and gave her a slow deep kiss that she was all too happy to return. His electric fire burned through her again as his horns and wings released. His hands moved up the tops of her thighs, pushing back the hem of her dress. His touch burned away any resolve she had left. 

“Please try not to cry out, treasure. Even if you have to bite into me. If it gets to be too much, just tell me to stop. You know I can’t go against your wishes.”

He leaned in and nibbled on her ear, watching the lightning pulses race down her body. Her soul was lit up with intense desire. The intense light only drove him on as he slid one greedy claw up between her legs. She let out a small cry as his claws grazed her skin. He made quick work of slicing through the undergarments she had worn. 

He used his free hand to cup her head into his neck with a shushing sound as he slipped two fingers into the apex of her heat. She bit back against the intense sensation. Her legs pulled him tighter to her as he took his time building her into an orgasm. 

“You really are the most beautiful treasure in all the Devildom,” he whispered down to her.

He watched as her soul shimmered against him. Even as she bit down into his shoulder, completely lost in his touch, he could only see purity in her soul. He finally relaxed his grip on her. He knew he had to be careful, he could already feel himself getting weaker from pouring too much power into her. 

Unknown to them, a pair of deep amber eyes watched from a slightly cracked open door. He shed a single tear of pure ichor as he watched the scene play out below. She was more than some cheap prize to him. She was an ultra rare encounter that would change with each variable input. 

He had been prepared for the fact that he would never be her first choice, but seeing her like that with Mammon was too much. It could have been any other of his brothers that she first surrendered to. Knowing that it was Mammon cut his heart deeper than any. 

The brothers all agreed that Mammon was the worst of them. None of them had suspected that he had a chance of being the first to conquer her. Every one of them had given her a warning against this very act. Yet, there was Mammon, in her arms instead of him.

While he hadn’t meant to watch their entire liaison on the pool table, he found himself unable to leave. Her every sound and expression etched into his memory. Even from this distance and in spite of their efforts to keep quiet; his ears were able to pick up everything that was whispered between the couple. 

Diavolo’s concerns had been that the brothers would corrupt her, but from where Levi watched he could easily see her soul. Her soul was shining bright like starlight. Especially against Mammon’s black aura, her light shone. 

He watched her nails rake across Mammon’s back while her bite drew blood from his shoulder. Yet the corruption never touched her soul. She bit down harder, causing a slight yip from Mammon. His aura pulsated dark and thick around them. 

Mammon truly was the luckiest demon in Levi’s eyes at that moment. He made sure to re-lock the door before he silently pulled it closed. Maybe it wasn’t always a good thing that picking locks in his games was a lot like real life. 

Mammon looked her deep in the eye as he licked her juices off his fingers. “Mmmm, you really are a sweet treat. Do you think we should stop there for tonight?”

“No!” Her response had been automatic. Her eyes widened with unfulfilled want. He gave her a smile as he licked her juices from his lips. He had to savor being the target of the excess greed he had fed into her. 

He scooped her up and carried her over to his bed. He dropped her down with a rough toss, but wasted no time crawling over her. He looked down at her as she made swift work of his shirt buttons, yanking at the bottom to get it out from his pants. The way his want burned on her was so beautiful. 

Her fingers deftly made short work of his belt and pant buttons. He leaned down and kissed her between her breast, watching the bolts race across her skin once more. She let out a whimper as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Please, Mammon. I want you so badly right now.”

“Are you sure you’re ready? After this there is no going back. Things like this leave a permanent mark on you.”

“Yes,” the word had barely been a whisper, but had given him the permission he needed. 

He sucked her mouth into his to stifle her cry as he entered her. Everything about her was pure white light. She bit back against him, but she tasted sweet to his lips. Her intensity overwhelmed him as he tried to draw out what little power he had left. Her second climax brought a blinding flash of white light. That was the last thing Mammon would remember of their encounter.

She woke just a little over an hour later. Mammon was passed out cold and wrapped all around her. His touch still fueled the fire that burned in her skin, but she knew that if Lucifer found them like this, there would be a major incident. She gently untangled herself from Mammon’s limbs and left the bed. She took a moment to turn back and cover him with a blanket.

She went over to the table and counted out a portion of the winnings for him as an allowance. After tying up the sack that contained the rest, she picked up her heels and quietly went to make her way up to the door. She took one last look down at him before whispering her goodbye.

After a quick check down the hall, she slipped out of his room neglecting to lock the door behind herself. She was thankful that it was late enough that there was no one wandering the halls. The kitchen was also empty as she slipped passed and to her room. 

She thought about how Mammon had mentioned leaving a mark on her. She slipped out of what remained of her undergarments and dress then pulled on her robe. She grabbed a camisole and fresh panties for after her shower and crept back out into the hall to the bathroom just a few doors down.

She took a short hot shower, hoping not to wake anyone. She put her earbuds in after pulling on her camisole and panties. The music in her earbuds hit a crescendo, masking the light click of the latch behind her.

She paused a moment to look herself over in the mirror. While she couldn’t see any markings that he had left, she could still feel the electricity of their encounter on her skin. She selected a cooling lotion and began to apply it all over. 

She examined herself in the mirror again. She gave her reflection a soft smile. The brothers each did their part in taking care of her. She had never looked this wholly good when she lived in the human world. Even the condition of her skin without makeup was nearly flawless. 

She swayed just a bit along with the music when she caught the second movement of the door behind her. She spun around to find Lucifer standing there with the door partially open. She was not sure what he had seen, but his face was drawn with pain. 

He stood unable to fully register what he was seeing. While he would normally find great appreciation in the sight of her body in so very little clothing, his words were stolen from him by the bolts of electricity that raced across her exposed skin. He watched the bolts crackle across her abdomen and down her arms. Every area of her body was alight with Mammon’s power.

“I- I wasn’t sure who would’ve been using the bathroom at this hour. Are- are you alright?” 

She reflexively crossed her arms over her belly before speaking, “Sorry, Sir. I was trying to be quick and quiet. I just wanted a chance to shower after dancing tonight.” The lie she gave him tasted bitter, but she felt better about it than giving him more than he seemed willing to ask. 

“I wasn’t aware that you had returned. I guess I expected Mammon to keep you out all night.”

“He probably wanted to, but I am feeling tired, especially now that I’ve showered.”

Lucifer was unable to think of anything else to pull conversation from her. Given her condition, he didn’t want to risk asking more about what they had done. If she would only say that there was not a problem, he would have to take that. His brow furrowed slightly as he watched the lightning bolts cut over her exposed skin.

“Lucifer, you’re standing with the bathroom door open, and I have little more than a camisole and panties on. May I have a moment to get my robe from the back of the door? I’ve got something for you back in my room.”

A quick flush filled his cheeks and he gave her a nod as he closed the door. He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door and a single tear fell from his eye. He didn’t care what she said, he had failed to protect her. Mammon was the second strongest of them, but he lacked any sense of control. The way his power was coursing over her was a testament to that. 

He brushed the tear from his eye and attempted to collect himself. Her soul was still pure. Despite the amount of power she was channeling, it wasn’t leaving the slightest mark on her soul. 

It took her a few minutes before she was ready to leave the bathroom. Even more, because she knew that she would have to face Lucifer when she opened the door. She hated the look he had given her. The way his eyes had scanned her and pierced the thin lie she had offered him had been too much to bear. 

Her long full robe wasn’t able to fully block the excess power from showing on her, but it was enough to dampen it so that Lucifer could attempt to focus on pulling out details about their date. When they got into her room she showed him the large bag of grimm she had acquired from the jackpot.

“I told him that I was taking half of his portion to pay you some of what he owes.” She made quick work of counting out the portion and tossing a medium sized sack to the still- speechless Lucifer.

He held the bag, lips slightly parted, gawking at her. He was aware that she was likely being avoidant because she was channeling so much of Mammon at the moment, but he was amazed that despite that state, she still managed to be charitable. Even among humans, her purity and desire to do right above all else left him in awe. 

“If you didn’t have anything else, I would like to get to sleep, Sir.”

“Yes, I suppose you should get some rest. Please don’t hesitate to call for me if you should need anything.” 

He left her room, slowly closing the door behind himself. Taking in the sight of her one last time. A flare of lighting cut across her face just as he lost sight of her. He took a step across the hall and sat for a moment on the floor, with his back against the wall. He watched her light shine from the space below the door. 

The bitter guilt rose inside him as he watched the pulsating shimmer of her light. He could tell that she had taken off her robe and was dancing along to her music. Her heart always radiated along with the beat of whatever music she found interest in. She had turned off the light, but her own light made it look like a candle was burning in the middle of the bedroom. 

She had not been able to sleep quite as quickly as she had intended. After about an hour of dancing in the dark, she flipped on the light that was next to her bed and opened one of the runic workbooks that Solomon had loaned to her. 

As the light clicked on it broke Lucifer from his reverie of doubt. Taking note of the time, Leviathan and Satan would be coming down soon to start breakfast. He stood and headed over to Mammon’s room.

Her scent in Mammon’s room told Lucifer more than he wanted to admit. The fact that he could feel how low his brother’s power level was, told him even more. He left quickly, locking the door as he exited. He knew they would not be seeing Mammon that day. Maybe not even till late on Monday.

Lucifer returned to his room. Whatever damage Mammon had done could not be taken back now. It didn’t matter how badly it pained him, he would have to wait for her to decide how to handle the situation. The darkness of his guilt pulled him into a pained and dreamless sleep.

Several hours later Lucifer was woken by a loud pounding at his door. He opened the door to find Satan and Beelzebub with highly concerned faces. Beel had gotten concerned when none of them had come to breakfast. Satan had found her sleeping in the common room, one of her textbooks open across her chest. They could all see Mammon’s power flowing over her. 

“Wherever she has found comfort, please let her rest. I cannot fathom how much pain she must be in right now. Even if she does not see it as painful.” Lucifer hoped to avoid some of the obvious questions they wanted to ask, but Satan had no intention of allowing him to do so.

“That’s all well and good, for today. But what about when we have to go back to school tomorrow? That much energy isn’t going to burn off quickly. Aren’t you going to say something to her?”

“I tried to do that when I first saw what he had done this morning,” he hissed at them as he folded his arms over in front of himself. “You are just as aware as I am that we can only do so much to influence her. She still has to give permission for anything. If he got that, there is nothing I have to punish him for. We all have very personal feelings on this matter, but it is her choice to make.”

The guilt rose in a lump in his throat again as their eyes pleaded with him. Dealing with the guilt over his inability to prevent this from happening was bad enough. Feeling like he was letting his brothers down by allowing Mammon to potentially spoil their treasure was worse.

He would not need to say anything further, as a shriek came from the lower floor. A sudden rush of steps came in a flurry up the stairs. Asmo’s eyes were burning with anger as he came up upon them.

“Let me into his room, I’m going to kill him! Lucifer, I know you have keys to all the rooms, let me into his room this instant!”

Lucifer took a long slow sigh before responding, “Asmodeus, you will do no such thing. You all want to act like we’re human, when we are not. I have already made the point to your brothers, and I would appreciate for you to pass the word the Belphegor and Leviathan, this was her choice and you will all conduct yourselves accordingly.”

With that being said, Lucifer slammed his door shut, leaving the trio in the hallway to exchange glances. They all knew that this was Lucifer’s way of not dealing with the situation. He would keep himself locked in his room for the remainder of the day.

She left extra early the following morning. She had been careful to avoid the brothers most of Sunday. When she had woken in the common room Sunday evening, just before dinner, she had found Satan watching over her as she slept. He had the same sick, sad look on his face that Lucifer had given her. She had quickly departed back to her own room and kept the door locked the rest of the evening.

She had found it difficult to sleep. The common room was comfortable because it had been cooler than her own bedroom. She could still feel the electric fire racing over her skin. She had hoped that it would have cooled down by now, but found that she was just as charged as she had been immediately following the encounter with Mammon. 

She had chosen one of the long uniform jackets she had gotten from Lucifer. Asmodeus had gotten these tailored for her so that she could wear them like a wrap style dress. She had chosen to only wear a slip under the jacket. Everything that touched her skin felt abrasive. The jacket itself fit just loose enough to offer some comfort. She had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows as well to get more air on her arms. She decided to wear a pair of red high heels to add a bit of flash to the overall look.

She could hear voices coming from the dining room, but did not feel up to joining the brothers. She gathered her books and left quickly, wanting to walk alone with her thoughts. She would take some time to study quietly at the campus library before her first class of the morning.

Nothing about the rest of the morning seemed to go any better for her. Several times she heard demons and succubi laughing and snickering. Even her teachers had flashed her several distracted glances during the course of her morning lectures.

Her heels made a hollow click as she strode across the campus square to meet Solomon. She finally spotted him in front of the library with Diavolo and Lucifer. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her emotions as she walked over.

Lucifer was the first to notice her approach. She caught the slight furrow of his brow as he turned his eyes toward her. Diavolo’s face took an instant look of shock and he raised his hand to his mouth to stifle the reflexive gasp that followed. 

As Solomon turned to her, his eyebrow raised and a wide smile came over his face, “My goodness, I did not think the school uniform was ever intended to look so good. My compliments to your tailor, lovely.”

She could only blush, as Diavolo still held his hand to his mouth. She could appreciate that Lucifer was likely disappointed in how she had chosen to dress. She offered Solomon a quick nod, not wanting to make eye contact with Lucifer.

“Ah yes, I should probably get you off campus before you incur a dress code infraction.”

Solomon wasted no time in scooping her up and leading her off to where they had been doing their independent study work. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked across the campus. His warmth was the missing comfort she had wanted. She leaned her head on his shoulder just as they left Lucifer and Diavolo’s sight. 

Diavolo took hold of Lucifer’s shoulder and turned him so they could face each other, “Why didn’t you call me?”

“And say what?”

“I know you as a sadistic demon, but I think you fail to understand how dangerous that is. I could have helped you. We at least need to get Solomon to help draw some of that excess power off her. Is that why Mammon was missing today?”

Lucifer bit his lip at the sound of his brother’s name. “Mammon… has been unconscious since whatever happened Saturday night.” Lucifer crossed his arms over as the depth of Diavolo’s words began to settle on him. In his pride, he had been willing to allow all of them to suffer.

“The way you say that makes me wonder if you’re unsure, or in denial. Lucifer, there is only one thing that would cause a power disruption like that. I am going to cancel our council meeting for today. As a treat, I will reserve you a private room at Ristorante Six; but you have to promise to talk to her.”

Lucifer nodded in acquiescence. He knew there was no need to argue, and it was difficult to turn down the offer to get her out of the house and into a private room where they could talk about what was happening.

** A Dinner Interlude with Lucifer:

She had selected a modest dress to wear to supper. The soft knit of her short black sheath dress was a welcome relief after changing out of her formal school clothes. She selected a nude eye but applied a heavy eyeliner and mascara combo with a dark wine lip. She looked herself over in the mirror and sneered at the overall plain look she was presenting. She had felt like a neon sign was pointed at her all day. 

The series of messages she had gotten while she was studying with Solomon had been as surprising as they were relieving. About an hour into their session, she had gotten a message stating that the afternoon officer’s meeting was being cancelled for the day. Then about a half hour before they were about to head back to campus, she had gotten a message from Lucifer saying that he was going to take her out for supper.

She was still nervous about talking to Lucifer about what had happened with Mammon. She knew that it had to happen, if they were all going to live together. She had to wonder if she was going to continue to date the brothers. 

The ride to the restaurant was silent and tense. Lucifer had still been unwilling to look at her. When they arrived, they were seated in a back room. They were close enough to hear the band that played for the main dining center. The small table left them with little option but to sit close.

Lucifer had called ahead and prepared specific instructions for their dinner. When they arrived there were two bottles of wine set to chill by the table. Their wine was served and a selection of breads and oils were brought out. After serving the antipasto, the server demons left the pair.

Lucifer sighed as he finally faced her, “My pet, I owe you an apology. I know what happened between you and Mammon. I’m not upset at you, I’m concerned for you. I cannot believe that Mammon poured that much of his power into you.”

She flushed at this sudden confession. She had been expecting some sort of lecture, and this apology caught her off guard. 

“Did he even warn you that you would be left with a mark?”

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the fire burning on her skin, “He said there would be a mark. I feel different, but I haven’t seen any marks appear.”

Lucifer sighed, “It’s not a literal mark that a human’s eyes would see, my pet. However, when a demon looks at you, you appear to have lightning racing over you. The specific style and color is Mammon’s trademark.”

She cradled her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the table. A hard lump rose in her throat as she fought back the urge to cry. Since Solomon was the only other human attending RAD, he was probably the only one that had not seen.

“You knew right away. You let me go to school, where everyone else would know. Even Lord Diavolo knows, and you are just now going to say something to me. Lucifer, I thought you cared.”

The tears flooded her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. “You’ve humiliated me in front of the entire student body.”

She placed her hands on the edge of the table and pushed herself back from the table. The heat in her cheeks burned and her eyes stung. She was sobbing hard and could not hold any of it back. 

She stood to leave the table but only made it a half dozen steps before she was caught in her tracks. The tight sting caught at her waist and she was pulled back in a twist. Her eyes turned on Lucifer in pure anger but he could only smile at her. 

“You have not asked permission to leave this table, my pet.”

“You said you would never turn your whip on me,” she said as she took hold of the tightened length between them. 

“I never thought you would force me to,” he smirked to her as he pulled a length of the whip in, causing her to take a few steps toward him. 

“I will never forgive you for this,” she seethed as she struggled against the confinement.

He took a moment to lick his lips as he watched the rage build inside of her, “Honestly, you’re acting like a more spoiled brat than Mammon.” 

He gave the whip a tug and pulled her in another few steps, bringing her almost within arm’s reach of him. She attempted to dig in her heels by taking a wider stance, similar to the one Lucifer was using. He laughed as he gave the whip one last tug, this time with a twist. He turned her on her forward foot and she fell back against him. With a fluid motion, he brought the whip around her arms, pulling her close to him.

“Just because I allow you to do as you please, does not make you any less mine. I love you too much to allow anything like this to take you from me. I lost you once, but you came back to me. Do you feel this? I’m not letting you go over a trifle like this.”

He held her tight a few minutes longer as the last of her tears dried up. When she finally stopped fighting against him, he released the whip, letting it fall around her feet. He turned her to him, allowing her to bury her face into his chest. 

He had been unable to stop his demonic release as a soft knock was heard at the entryway. He was tracing his fingertips up the gold zipper along her back. She attempted to move away from him but he pulled her in closer, pressing his hand against her shoulder blades. With his free hand he waved the servers in to set up their main course. The servers made quick work of switching out the courses and leaving the pair alone again.

“The truth is, my pet. I’m jealous that I didn’t use all my power to make sure that your first night was spent with me. You deserve better than how Mammon has left you. Diavolo is going to excuse you and Solomon from morning classes tomorrow to help you expel some of that excess before you go back.”

The mention of Solomon brought another set of tears to her eyes. It was an even more cruel punishment that she would have to tell him everything that happened with Mammon for him to help her release the excess power that was left on her. She moved a hand up to Lucifer’s shoulder, intending to strike him, but only taking a handful of his suit coat. 

As the second wave of tears dried from her eyes, he finally relaxed his grip on her back. He took his seat, cradling her into his lap. She took the moment to rest her burning eyes, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck. 

Forcing her to cry had let off some of the excess, but not a significant portion. He hoped that Solomon would have better options. He ran his clawed hand over her hair in a soothing gesture. Her breathing steadied and he could feel soft relaxation easing into her. 

It was around this same time that Barbatos arrived at the House of Lamentation. Diavolo had sent him over with a revival amulet. Satan met him at the door and led him over to Mammon’s room, where Leviathan was keeping watch. Lucifer had been able to offer the two of them Akuzon gift cards as payment for keeping watch over Mammon that night.

Barbatos made quick work of reviving Mammon, though, it would still take roughly a week for his full power to be restored. Mammon had not been able to remember much about what had happened once they got back to the house of Lamentation on Saturday night. 

When Barbatos left the House of Lamentation, he knew he had run out of time. He would have to tell Lord Diavolo the truth about their guest. The Lord’s sometimes short attention span had worked out in his favor thus far, but after this incident, he would not be able to keep him distracted any longer. There was no time left for Lucifer to decode the hint that was left in the files. He could only hope that Lord Diavolo would keep to his original word, and allow the brothers to continue to house the treasure they had found.

Across campus Solomon’s phone lit up. He had expected to hear from Lord Diavolo earlier in the evening, after seeing the messages that were sent to his lovely human counterpart. He had sensed something was off about her ever since they had left Lord Diavolo and Lucifer at the library earlier that day. 

He had been surprised by the feeling of power radiating off of her when he had collected her. He had tried to focus his own vision in an attempt to make sense of the charged feeling she had been giving off. He had already begun to look at ways to reveal her power, and felt that he was close to fine tuning the spells he was going to start with.

“Solomon, I need to ask for your assistance with your human counterpart again. It would seem she did not take my warnings to heart and has made a rather poor choice on her date with Mammon. I need you to find a way to draw off the excess power that was left with her as a result. Can I count on you?”

Solomon stared at the message for a few moments before drafting his reply. He knew there was not a lot that Lord Diavolo would be willing to tell him beyond what was already stated in the request. He had noticed that Diavolo took a great interest in her, and attempted to constantly downplay the reasons for this interest. 

“Lord Diavolo, I am ever in your service. How much power do I need to syphon off of her?”

“All of it. At whatever cost you deem necessary. I want you to meet with her tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Please come to my office when you have completed this assignment. The designation for your independent study will be changing.”

“As you wish, Lord Diavolo.”

Solomon sent the reply, but returned to the spells he had been working on. He would work through the night to finish what he had started. The urgency of this request pressed upon him the need for her to be able to control any power that she began to accumulate. He also now realized she would need the ability to mask any excess power that was given to her, a difficult task for an amateur.

The smell of their supper brought her back from the edge of sleep. She nuzzled into Lucifer’s neck just a bit more. His warmth always made her feel better, regardless of the situation. 

“If you have to carry me out of here, there are bound to be rumors about you doing nefarious things in back rooms.”

He laughed as he gave her a gentle squeeze, “Do you wish to return to your seat? I know you’re fond of Asmo feeding you, maybe you’d allow me the pleasure on this occasion.”

She was grateful to share the closeness with him. He had softened his touch to be exceedingly gentle with her. She realized that her skin had finally cooled a bit, but it only made his warmth that much more inviting. 

He cradled her with his one arm and took two fingers from the glove he had on his other hand in his teeth. He slipped the glove off, gently tossing it to the table. 

“My pet, do you know why I am so careful to wear gloves around you?” he leaned to whisper softly into her ear.

She realized that she had never really given this much thought. She did not even have an answer to offer him. She could only shake her head. 

He smiled as he traced one finger of his now bare claw along her knee. The familiar plumes of fire spread across her skin. She shifted slightly in his lap as the heat spread up the inside of her thigh. The heat cut across hips, driving her desire upward. 

“You’re so cruel to do things like this to me in a place like this.” 

She let out a small moan as he allowed the tips of his other four claws to make contact with her skin. 

She could feel the heat rise across her belly and into her chest. It spread slowly up her rib cage but lit her breast on fire. Once it got to her neck it stopped in a spiral around the base of her neck. By this point it was becoming difficult to breath steady. 

“You see, my pet, I fear how my touch will affect you. Even now, my dark flames are spreading across your body. Every desire you’ve ever felt is mine to use against you. Every pleasure your body has ever known is mine to manipulate.”

Lucifer took a moment to enjoy the look she had as she fought against the pulsating desire he was feeding into her. He watched as her soul shone against his dark fire. He suddenly found it very easy to understand how Mammon had lost all his power to her. The way her light was shining only drove him to want to push her further, he found it difficult to keep control of himself. 

His tongue drew along the front of her neck, drawing off the excess that he had left to pool there. She let out another breathy moan as the cool sensation followed his tongue. She shivered in his grasp as he continued to feed light amounts of power over to her. 

The familiar taste of apples was infused with his power when he took it back from her. It was something that he had always enjoyed about her taste. Her sweetness was really addictive when he was not being careful. 

“This is what I mean about how Mammon left you. All of that pent up desire leads to misbehaving.” He lapped up another small pool of power from across her neck. “You see, a noble demon like myself, knows how to take back my power. I won’t leave you with any more than what I want you to have.”

This time he nibbled on her neck. With the gesture he pulled half of his power from her, leaving small pools across her groin and breasts. She gasped as the coolness took over her. She had never associated any part of Lucifer with this kind of coolness. 

His fingertips traced up the outside of her thigh as he fed more power over to her. He allowed his power to flow into her more freely this time, building her up more quickly than he had before. She moaned as the fever took over her every thought.

“You see, my pet, I want you to continue to date my brothers. That way, when you do come to me, you will know in your heart that I have given you more pleasure than you will ever find elsewhere.”

This time he gave her a gentle kiss. She felt all of the heat flow through her lips back to him. A cold shiver ran through her. She realized that she desperately wanted him, from the core of her being. 

“This restaurant serves some of the best food in the Devildom, and none of it compares to how delicious your soul is. Especially with that look on your face. You’d probably give me your body and soul right now if I asked.”

She flushed at the statement. She couldn’t even bring herself to deny that she would be willing to do just about anything he asked of her at that moment. As he toyed with her desires, she really did want him to do more. 

He chuckled as she bit her lip. This time he took a firm hold of her thigh with his full claw. He allowed his full power to flow into her. As she went to cry out, he sucked her mouth into his with a passionate kiss. His power flowed over her in a current of fire. Everything was fire and ice at the same time. She felt herself go weak in his arms as she began to lose focus, all she could feel was desire. 

He finally released her. First taking his hand from her leg, then closing the kiss. He had left her breathing heavy. Her whole body heaved with the labor of breathing. 

“Furthermore, you need not worry about rumors. I fully intend to brag when I carry you out of here without eating our supper.”

There was a soft ruffle of feathers as he took her in a full embrace. His kiss was hot as his darkness overtook her. She willingly folded into him. They both knew he was right, she would have easily given up her soul to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look forward to the second part of this piece coming soon.  
> [Working Title: The Secret to Studying with Solomon]


End file.
